Hiboko
With this new design I wanted to make Hiboko feel like a powerhouse, and is not a straight up bipedal hippo, but still reminds of it. Everything else aside from his looks are the same. Height: 105 meters Weight: 67 000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Charging, Melee Primary Attacks: Punch, Bite Secondary Attacks: Charge, Stomp Primary Weapon: Dark Force Balls, Dark Force Beam Secondary Weapon: Storm Shout, Thundering Earthquake Energy Style: Unstable Battery Overview: Hiboko is a monster created from a hippo. When he first started terrorizing the jungles around Tanzania, he was referred to as "Kiboko", or the hippo. But when he moved north to english-speaking countries the name "The Hippo" was created. After a while the two names mixed, and his "official" name (meaning the name people scream when they see him) became Hiboko. Origin: Deep in the jungles of Tanzania, a mystic tribe lived during the 17th century. Originally they were a peaceful tribe, but the kaijujin had other plans for them. At the time the kaijujin wanted a champion to start terrorizing earth again, as during the time kaiju weren't so common, and people had forgotton about them. So the kaijujin gifted the tribe leader with magical powers, and sent him on a mission to create them their champion to start reminding the humans about the kaiju. The powers that were gifted to the tribe leader slowly corrupted him, making him more evil as the process of creating the kaiju went on. They based the kaiju on a hippo, which they knew was the most dangerous beast around. Finally, Hiboko was created. He rised from the ground in which he was created, and destroyed the tribe whom had created him, which is why there is no trace of them left today. He went on a rampaging streak, reminding the earth of the terror of kaiju again. After some years of destroying however, he just dissapeared. No one knows how or why, but it is said that if you learn the rites of the ancient tribe, you could wake him to life again... For more info on his story, read my fan fiction: http://kaijucombat.com/community/in...o-resurrection-of-the-hippo.5787/#post-104508 Energy System: Hiboko has an obscure amount of health, and he is ready to sacrifice his health for energy. Whenever he loses health he gains energy. He even has an ability that damages himself to give energy if he really needs it. Ranged Combat: Hiboko's roar gives away sound waves powerful enough to push enemies and objects away from him, similar to Titanosaurus' wind powers in G:U. Hiboko also uses dark magic forces gifted to him under his creation, to throw magic balls and shoot magic beams from his mouth and hands. They don't damage much but suffice as a ranged weapon. His magic abilities have a black/purple color, and makes his markings glow when he uses them. As well as this he can stomp in the ground, creating earthquakes which damage from afar. Grappling: Hiboko can damage quite alot with his grappling, but he has clumsy fingers and often drops his enemies. One of his grapple moves is to lift the enemy up in the air and then slam their back on his knee. Melee Combat: Hiboko can punch enemies with his giant hands, but over that he prefers to charge them, using his gigantic body as a weapon. His main weapon however is his massive jaw, which he uses to bite opponents, often crushing their bones. Hiboko is a mainly a melee and charging character. Weakness: Despite having lots of health, Hiboko plays as a tank character and thus he doesn't damage as much as other characters. He has some moves that can damage enemies alot, but overall he has pretty weak to mediocre combat strength. Hiboko is not playing too good against ranged monsters, since he can deal the most damage in close combat. Also, he is a pretty bad grappler, being really clumsy with his fingers. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju